Teen Abuse
Teen Abuse is episode of The Extordonary Regular Show. Plot When Marty yells at Nate due to his laziness around the house, and horribly injures him, Nate puts his story on all the news stations in the world, and Marty tries to apologize. Transcript *(The episode starts at Nate's House) *'Marty': Nate, I'm tired of your lazy sh**! *'Nate': Dad, you don't have to yell about this. And besides your fat and stupid! *'Marty': D'oh! (Punched Nate several times) *'Nate': (Angry) You dirty....rotten...little..SON OF A- (Marty punches him) I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY BIG F**K FACE AGAIN! (Leaves and past through Zim and Gumball) *'Zim': What the filth is his problem!? *'Gumball': Why is Nate in a bad mood? *(Next day) *(Marty enters Nate's room) *'Marty': Nate, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. *'Nate': That's the first time I have heard you say that. After living in Japan becuase you shipped me away, the camping trip, and getting a cable wire shoved up my ass! *'Marty': Well as a cable wire in your ass, that is for being a loser. *'Nate': Get your ass out of my room before I kick you to heaven. *'Marty': Alright sheesh, its not like your becoming Benson Jr. (Left) *(Zim and Gumball enter his room) *'Nate': Of all people, why is it me who has a father who is a noobhole. *'Zim': Maybe because that piece of filth hated you forever now. *'Gumball': Com on Zim, lets go torture that traitorious Marty! *'Zim': Of course! *'Nate': I have a better plan for vengeance. *'Zim': Lets make a SFM video out of Marty. *'Nate': No. Let's put it on news stations so the whole world can see what happened to me. *'Zim': If only we have a satellite.. I got it! *(At Zim's Space Station) *'Zim': Okay Nate, I updated the station's system plug connected to Earth's satellite system. *'Nate': So, what does it do? *'Zim': Easy, after we would upload how your story goes as we hold an irken recording camera, the uploading with make it mailed it to each earth satellkte then takes it to Earth's atmosphere, then brings it to the news, and once people heard your story, tour plan would be accomplished. *'Nate': What the hell are we waiting for! Let's do it! *'Gumball': Alright then, in 5, 4, 3 , 2 ,1 ACTION! (Turns on recording mode on the irken rexording camera. *'Zim's computer': Preparing to record, activated. *'Nate': Okay ever since when I was a baby, my dad made me got kidnapped by thiefs. Several years later, I later escape long with Ellen as we were off to Japan. I met Sonic, but then after I met the park gang, my dad has stupid temper anger issue problems. Probably because he hated me forever. And I guess thats about it. *'Zim's computer': Video complete, preparing to upload. *'Zim': I wonde how the people would say. *(On Earth) *(At Washington, DC) *'News Reporter (WUSA9)': Welcome back to WUSA9 News, this just in, a father with anger issues abuses his 13 year old son. This is now known as teen abuse. *(At Atlanta) *'News Reporter (CNN) ': Welcome back to CNN, if you thought teens can't be hurt, think again. Just last night, a father known as Marty Wright abused and attacked his son. *(At Texas) *'News Reporter (NC25)': Welcome to News Channel 25, as you can see in is news, a teenage child was being beated up and attack by his father, evwntually hurting his son's feelings, so for now his father is in Jail for electric chair to see how he likes it. *'Nate': It worked! *(Seen switches to Realistic Fishead) *'Realistic Fishhead': This just in, a man has anger issues, he bested up and attacked his son to blame, because he hatesmthe park so we are sending some cops for the other people, thats all for now. *(Scene switches to Tom Tucker) *Tom: Good evening. I'm Tom Tucker and welcome to Channel 5 News Quahog. Tonight, we are introduced to Teen Abuse *(Scene switches to Kent Brockman) *Kent: And now it's time for Kent's People. *(Scene switches to Nate's house) *Kent: So Nate, how does it feel like to be the latest of Teen abuse? *Nate: Terrible. Like Bart with Homer *(Marty comes out) *Marty: WHAT THE HELL ARE PEOPLE DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! GET OUT OF HERE, ALL OF YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Kent: So this is your abusive father, Nate? *Nate: Oh yeah *Kent: Mr. Nate, you are now a Teen abuser *Marty: What?! Mr. Nate?! Teen abuser?! Why I'll knock your hyney, YOU SON OF A... * (A technical difficulties sign appears) *Announcer: (Off screen) We are now facing Technical Difficulties. We'll be back soon *'Donut Sheriff': (Handcuffed Marty) You are under arrest for atacking your son! *(Scene switches to the electeic chair room in jail) *'Marty': THIS IS STUPID! *'Chief': Madness, THIS IS REAL LIFE! (Activates he electric chair) *'Marty': Damn it! (Died) *(At the park) *'Nate': Hey mom, school was mediocre. *'Elizabeth': Oh i mean how come? *(At the underworld) *'Hades': Hello Marty, i am Hades, the new ruler of the Underworld, since the day you died, you are stuck here forever. * Marty: Can God give me another chance? Please? Please? *'Hades': Sorry, no can do, because for your deed of attacking Nate, you shall be tr- * God: Yes! But if you change you ways, you can die of old age * Marty: Oh, sweet! * Hades: Aw, but God, he arrived in the underworld. * God: DEAL WITH IT OR YOU WILL DIE!!! * Hades: Aw, alright, but if he died with another bad deed, he will be sorry. Be gone with you! (Claps his hands making Marty disappear) *(AT Earth) *'Marty': Guess who's back. *'Zim': Marty!? We thouht you die! *'Nate': Who brought you back!? * Marty: Nate, in the world, can you say sorry? *'Nate': What did I do to you!? *Rigby: Hey, Donut! I though you killed Marty?! *'Nate': Dad, do you promise not to yell anymore? *'Marty': (Crying) I am sorry, i promise i won't yell again, or beat you up. *'Nate': Are you sure? *'Marty': Yep. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show